It's a Gem Wonderland
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Here is a One Shot set inside mine and Lexboss' Steven Universe world. Everyone of the Crystal Gem's is enjoying a wonderful snowy afternoon in Beach City. all Except Peridot, who just doesn't get what the big deal id about these frozen flakes of water. So, Jewel decides to take her out on the town and show her how great this snow is. Warming, nudity and sex is in this fic.


**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I would like to say Merry Christmas to all of my fans. This is a special Christmas gift to my good friend, Lexboss and I hope you enjoy reading it as I'm posting it for her. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was hidden behind the clouds and snow was slowly falling down to the ground over the town of Beach City. Many of the residents were in the middle of enjoying their time in the wonderful cold weather and going about their daily lives. But for a small group of residents, they were enjoying the day a lot more then any of the other in the town. As snow fell to the beach, three figures were sitting on the beach and smiling at each other. Pearl had light pink hair, blue eyes, and far skin while Yellow Pearl had blonde hair hair, green eyes, and light skin. Pearl was wearing a white and blue cheerleader outfight and while Yellow was wearing a maid outfit as they were sitting on the lap of a much taller figure who had along black hair, dark skin tone, and green eyes while wearing a long trench coat with no shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"I just love the snow." Pearl said as she looked up at the sky as she watched the wonderful little flakes floated down to the earth as the trio held on to each other while watching it.

"I'm not a big fan on them." Yellow Pearl said as she crossed her arms and sighed as they watched them fall around them, and began to pile onto the ground as Onyx chuckled out loud and pulled them both into a loving hug.

"I love you both so much and this weather is great." he said smiling as he was looking up to the sky as they looked at each other and smiled before they leaned up. Pearl and Yellow pearl then planted a loving kiss each on his lips. Onyx smiled as he kissed them back and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a more loving embrace/

* * *

As that was going on out side of the house, inside the beach house things were getting fun as Steven was laying on his bed with his three girl friends, Lapis Lazuli, Violate Pearl, and Blue Pearl, with Blue Pearl was bottomless smiling as Lapis was completely naked, and Violate was in a bikini. The trio were watching a tv show and laughing at the show with the small Marble and Pupkin laying on the floor near the bed, sleeping..

"Whoa, these cartoons are great." Blue Pearl said with a smile on her face as Lapis nodded in agreement and Stevn looked at them both with a wide smile on his face.

"I just love these human culture things." Violate said as she wrapped her arm around Steven and the other two on the bed.

"And I love the weather outside." Lapis added as she scooted closer to the other three on the bed.

"Yeah, but not as great as you three are." he said smiling as he hugged all the of them and kissed them all on the lips, and as they kiss him back, Steven smiled as he lifted Blue Pearl's leg to get a better view of her pussy lips. This made her giggle and kept her leg up for him to see her pussy lips. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Soeren was busy cooking a meal with his two lover, Amethyst and Pink Pearl with Amethyst licking her lips as she looked at the foil wrapped ham he had taken out of the oven while they were wearing their own clothes.

"This looks great." she said smiling as she looked it over and drool slightly as she was having trouble keeping herself from eating the whole thing herself.

"That's why I made two." he said smiling as he took out a second one just in time to watch her swallow the first him with a smile on her face and he smiled back at seeing her antics. While the quad where on the bed doing that and in the trio in the kitchen were having fun, Garnet was sitting on the couch reading a book while wearing as sexy red bikini and Peridot was sitting on the other end of the couch with her knees tucked under her chin as she looked over at Garnet before looking up at the trio on the bed. Peridot was so focused on looking at them that she failed to notice the temple door open and out walked a tall pearl with white skin, blue hair and eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with three stars on it with a large silver one in the front of her shirt and a yellow one on both of her shoulders, a sliver skirt with white and silver striped legging under it, and ballet shoes. Jewel looked around the room and saw every one was enjoying themselves at the moment until she laid her eyes on her Peridot sitting on the couch with her knees under her chin. This worried her as she quickly walked over to the sitting gem and sat next to her.

"Hey Peridot, what's the matter?" she asked her as she looked at her and smiled as Peridot turned her eyes to look at her as she mumbled something that Jewel couldn't quite hear. And so she leaned over and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't get it." she said just loud enough for Jewel to hear her and Jewel sat up as she tried to figure out what she meant by that. But couldn't figure it out after thinking for a few moments.

"Don't get what, my adorable little Peridot?" Jewel said smiling as she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close in a loving embrace as Peridot slowly put her legs away from her chin before she looked up at her.

"All this,...Winter stuff." Peridot said as she pointed to the window and showed Jewel the snow falling down to the ground as she continued, "And how every one seams to get all cuddly while it's like this." Hearing her say that made Jewel smile wide, and lift Peridot up into her arms as she rocked her back and forth.

"Oh my gosh, you are just too cute." Jewel said smiling as she kissed Peridot's cheek as she rocked her and caused her to blush as she looked up at her girlfriend. Jewel looked back down at her and smiled as she asked, "How about I take you out in the town and show you what is so wonderful of this time of year." Peridot continued to blush as she looked around the room before looking back up at her and nodded. Jewel smiled as she put Peridot down on the floor before standing up from the couch and taking her hand as she lead her towards the door, and out into the wonderful snowy day and their date. As Jewel lead Peridot down the stairs and turned towards the town, they were noticed by Yellow Pearl as she heard the door shut and she turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Jewel and Peridot are heading into town." she said as he turned back to her two lovers and they turned to look at her before looking up to see that she was right.

"Huh, I wonder where those two are heading?" Pearl asked as she looked at her daughter walking towards the town and then looked up at Onyx as he was also looking at them walking on. After a few moments of them watching the duo walk off, the trio looked at each other for a few seconds before Pearl asked, "So, want to follow them?"

"Yeah." Onyx and Yellow Pearl said at the same time as they hopped off of Onyx's lap and he got up from the sand, before they slowly walked after Jewel and Peridot as they wanted to see what was up.

* * *

Once they left the beach house, Jewel and Peridot walked on threw the sandy beach before they reached the sidewalk as Jewel continued to smile as she looked around in wonder as snow flakes fell all around them. But as for Peridot, she could not see the big deal as she watched them fall to the ground and then heard people walk by saying how beautiful the evening was. This made her curies as she watched them walk by for a few seconds before looking back up at Jewel and was surprised with her hanging her head back with her tongue out.

"Ummmm, what are you doing?" Peridot asked as she gave her a confused look on her face and watched as snowflakes fell onto Jewel's face before one finally landed on her tongue and then Jewel closed her mouth as she looked down at Peridot.

"Catching snow flakes on my tongue." Jewel said smiling as she looked down at Peridot, who looked back up at her as she had a curies look on her face.

"Why?" Peridot asked as she watched more snow landing on the ground and all over the town as she was still wondering what was so special of all this snow.

"It's fun, try it." she said smiling as Peridot looked at her with a confused expression on her face before she look up at the sky and then opened her mouth as snowflakes fell on her cheeks, forehead, and gem before one finally landed on her tongue. She then closed her mouth and turned to look at Jewel as she asked her, "Well?"

"It was...interesting." Peridot said with a small smile as she did enjoy having this moment with Jewel. But before she could truly enjoy it, something hit her in the back of the head and she stumbled forward.

"Ha, you freak." Lars yelled as he had thrown a snowball at her, which then Peridot turned around while summoning her limp enhances and fired a laser, hitting him and knocking him into the a wall before falling onto the ground.

"Oh, you are great at snowball fits." Jewel said with a smile as she picked her up in her arms and held her close to her while snuggling up to her as Peridot got a cone fused look on her face.

"What's a snowball?" she asked as Jewel carried her in her arms as she walked over to Lars and kicked him in the stomach as she then carried her away.

"I'll explain later, let go get something to eat." Jewel said smiling as Peridot held onto her as she was carried through the streets with her still in her arms. As they walked away from the area, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Onyx walked in view with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, they look like they are having a great time." Pearl said as she kicked Lars in the stomach just like her daughter moments before.

"Yeah, and I can see they really love each other." Yellow Pearl said smiling as she also kicked Lars in the stomach just like the other two.

"Yeah, just like I love you two." Onyx said smiling as he reached under their skirts and pulled the undies off of them. This made them giggle as they lifted their feet to help him and then he tossed them away. The undies vanished as he took their hands and all three walked down the street as they followed Jewel and Peridot.

* * *

The snow continued to fall onto the ground as Jewel carried Paridot through the streets and then turned into Fish Stew Pizza, opening the door as she smiled at all of the people looking at her as she walked up to the counter.

"A table for two please." Jewel said smiling as Kiki nodded and smiled back at her as she took two menus as she lead her to a table in the back. Jewel smiled as she sat down in one of the chair and held Peridot close to her as she opened the menu to look at it as she looked down at her Peridot as she asked, "So, does any of this look good." Peridot look up at her and then looked the menu as she tried to figure out what she was looking at.

"Uhhh, what is this stuff?" she asked as she looked up from the menu and looked right into Jewel's eyes, which made Jewel smile back and cuddle her close to her.

"Oh, your so adorable." Jewel said as she pressed Peridot against her chest and hugged her tightly before looking down at her, "It's called pizza, it's tasty." Jewel then looked at Kiki and told her she'll take a large special and gave her back the menu.

"So, this Pi-za is tasty?" she asked her as she looked at her with a little contused look on her face and then looked at around to see what the others in the restaurant, wondering what these humans were doing as they were putting something in their mouths. Jewel smiled as she looked at her and held her close as Kiki brought over a large pepperoni pizza, sliding it on the table and Peridot looked at it in awe as she stared at it for a good few minutes before turning back up to Jewel as she asked, "So, this is Pi-za?"

"Yep, here." Jewel said as she reached out with one of her hands and picked up a piece before she moved it closer to Peridot as she said, "Try this, it's great." Peridot looked at her curiously as the cheese was melted and those strange looking circles on it made her feel unsure if she should try it. But as she looked up at Jewel, and saw that sweet smile on Jewel's face, made her take a deep breath and opened her mouth to allow Jewel to place the piece of food into her mouth. Peridot bit down on the pizza and then Jewel pulled it away, leaving a little sauce on her cheeks as she chewed on the food for a few moments before she swallowed it.

"That was, good." she said with a smile on her face as she opened her mouth again and Jewel giggled as she continued to feed Peridot while eating her own slice. After feeding her two slices of pizza, Jewel giggled as she looked down at Peridot and saw her face was covered in sauce. Jewel giggled a little long before looking at her with a caring smile on her face and she held her tightly.

"Peridot. Since you came to earth almost destroyed my family, which was adorable, but for the past five thousand years I never met other gem my type except for Steven only bangs us. I know he's our lover but when you came...when I looked at you the first time my body was shaking and my gem glows crazy for u so I realized I found my mian lover. You." Jewel said smiling at her and smiled as Peridot look up at her, surprised that she was hearing that from Jewel as she looked into her eyes for a few moments and started to get lost in them until she could finally feel the same.

"I-I feel the same way. I was just a Peridot back on Homeworld and was not treated right, but here. I feel I'm wanted and loved by the others, but I feel like you complete me Jewel, My Jewel." Peridot said smiling as she reached up and placed her hand on Jewel's cheek and Jewel smiled back as she placed her hand on Peridot's cheek as they stared into each others eyes for a few moments before they leaned forward, and planted a loving kiss onto each other lips. And then suddenly their gems began to glow and then their bodies as they fused into Moldavite. She was shocked that she fused and then stood up, knocking the table over as she did and looked at her self as people looked at her.

"Ummmm, I'll pay for that." she said as she looked at the broken table on the floor and the people looking at her for a few moments before running towards the door, and then ran through the door as she yelled out, "That too." Once she was back out in the snow, she looked at herself for a few moment before she unfused with Jewel holding Peridot in her arms.

"Well, that was interesting huh?" she asked her smiling as she down at Peridot and held her close to her chest as Peridot looked up at her for a few seconds before she began to laugh a little. "What is it?" Jewel asked her smiling as she held her close and wondered what was on Peridot's mind.

"You have some of the pi-za sauce on your face." she said laughing a little as Jewel turned to looked in a winder and saw that they both had sauce on their faces. Seeing this made Jewel began to laugh with her and leaned Peridot up slightly so she could wipe her face before she wiped Peridot's face. Jewel then held her tightly before turning and heading off down the street, which made Peridot ask, "Where are we going?"

"One more place to go tonight." she said smiling as she hugged her tighter and headed off down the street. As they walked away. Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Onyx walked out of the alley and they watched the duo walk down the street.

"Well, they had a lot of fun huh?" Pearl asked smiling as she watched her daughter and her lover walk off down the street as the snow continued to full down the ground.

"Yeah, and it seams they might want to end the night with something special." Yellow Pearl said smiling as they both continued to watch the two lovers walk through the snow. As they watched them, Onyx stepped up and placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Well, we can still do something special." he said smiling as they looked up at him and smiled before they pulled away from him, and began to remove their clothes while he did the same and then Pearl stepped towards him as she began to kiss him lovingly while Yellow Pearl knelt down and began to suck on his cock while fingering Pearl gently.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant and un fusing in the street, Jewel lead Peridot down the street as she had a huge smile on her face as she wanted to she Peridot one last thing to finish their wonderful night of fun. As they walked through the streets, Peridot was looking around the area and saw they had arrived back at the beach. This left the small gem confused as she looked up at the smiling Jewel, who was still carrying her and she tapped her chin to get Jewel to look down at her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked her confused as she cuddled up into a ball in Jewel's arms as Jewel continued to walk through the snow covered sand for a few seconds before she answered her.

"I want to show you something." she said smiling down at Peridot and rubbed her nose against Peridot's, causing her to blush heavily before Jewel looked back up from her while she continued to walk for a few more moments before stopping in place. "Peridot, look up there." she said in a kind voice as Peridot look up from her arms and gasped as she looked in awe at the sun set slowly lowing over the ocean while snow fell all around it, making a beautiful scene before them. Peridot continued to look at the sight before them in awe and a small smile spread across her face as Jewel asked, "Beautiful huh?"

"Yea...but." Peridot looked up at Jewel and placed her hand on her cheek before she said, "Not as beautiful as you." And as she said that, Peridot leaned forward and kissed Jewel on the lips, which shocked her for a few moments before she placed her hand around Peridot's head and returned the kiss. The duo kissed for a few moments before Jewel dropped to her knees and held Peridot in both her arms as they continued to kiss for a few more minutes before she pulled away from her. Jewel then looked Peridot in the eye, and Peridot look back at her and the duo just stared at each other for a few seconds before Jewel pulled Peridot into another loving kiss as she laid her on the sand before she sat up slightly.

"I love you so much." she said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed Peridot once again on the lips lovingly as she slowly began to massage her pussy through Peridot's suit. This made Peridot let out loud gasps of pleasure as Jewel began to kiss her neck while her other hand laid on Peridot's shoulder as she began to slowly pull the suit down Peridot and reveal your lovely green body as he small chest was in view and then stomach, which was then quickly followed by Peridot's green pussy lips as the suit was pulled fully off of her. Peridot blushed heavily as she laid on the snow covered beach naked now as Jewel tossed the suit to the side, making it vanish as it touched the sand, and looking up at her lover with a sweet look across her face. Jewel looked down at her for a few moments before she leaned down once again and began to kiss Peridot's chest gently as she moved down her body until she reached her green pussy lips. "Here we go." she said smiling as she spread Peridot's legs slightly and kissed her green pussy lips gently.

"'Gasp.' O-oh, J-Jewel" Peridto moaned out loud as she leaned her head back and placed her hands on her head as Jewel continued to kiss her pussy lips gently while also spreading her legs more and more apart be she got the perfect view of her pussy lips. Jewel looked up at Peridot's blushing face before smiling and placing her mouth on her green lips, sucking on her clit slightly while slowly drawing her tongue of the pussy lips at the same time. This combo made Peridot moan out loud in pleasure as she threw her head back and arched her back as she moaned out in pleasure from Jewel's gentleness as Jewel held onto Peridot's legs while she continued what she was doing. Jewel smiled as she continued kissing, sucking, and licking Peridot for a few minutes before she decided to add more, and so she slowly slid her tongue deeper into her. Peridot let out even louder moans of pleasure as she still had her hands on Jewel's head, trying to get even more pleasure by Jewel's licking her deeper, and Jewel new this as she licked her pussy even deeper then before as Peridot arched her back as she the licking and sucking of her clit as she was thrown over the edge as she screamed out, "O-OH, MY G-GOSH. JEWEL!" As she screamed that to the heavens, she began to cum hard and all of her juices poured all over Jewel's smiling face. Who happily licked up her juices before setting up on her kneesand gave her a sweet smile.

"You taste like green apples." Jewel said smiling as Peridot laid back on the snow as she panted heavily from her orgasm and she looked up at her with a smile on her face with a little blush on her face. This made Jewel giggle as she sat up and began to undress.

"Stop." Peridot said as she lifted her hand to stop her and she panted heavily for a few moments as Jewel stopped in the middle of undressing. After a few moments of catching her breath, Peridot slowly sat up and looked her in the eye with a smile across her face as she said, "I want to strip you." Jewel just smiled and sat still as Peridot stood up, stepping towards her as she took hold of the bottom of Jewel's tunic and then pulled it off of her. They both smiled as Jewel's small breasts were revealed to Peridot's view and Peridot began to massage on of them gently as her other hand began to pull down Jewel's skirt and leggings at the same time. Jewel moaned out loud slightly as she lifted her legs to help Peridot pull them off of her, leaving her in white undies and she smiled as Peridot stared at them.

"Well, it's the last piece left." she said smiling as Peridot blushed heavily and began to pull them down her legs and off over her feet, leaving them both completely naked on the beach. Jewel blushed slightly as she spread her legs and gave Peridot a great view of her white pussy lips, and Perpidot looked at them in awe for a few moments before taking hold of Jewel's spread legs and began to lean forward. She leaned on until she reached her lips and she slowly stuck her tongue out before licking Jewel's pussy lips, causing her to gasp and moan out slightly as she placed a hand on her head as Peridot licked her pussy lips a little more, gaining more moans from Jewel with every one of her licks as she threw head back while the pleasure built up inside her.

"Oh, you like this?" she asked her as she licked Jewel's pussy lips a little harder and began to slide two of her fingers into her pussy, making the pleasure increase ten fold as Jewel's back began to arch with everything Peridot did to her pussy lips. Hearing these louder moans made Peridot smile as she licked and fingered Jewel a little harder, which made Jewel's back arch even harder then before and out loud to the heavens from how well Peridot was pleasuring her. Peridtot smiled as she leaned in a little more and began to add sucking on her clit gently while she licked, and fingered her a little harder all at the same time. All of this was starting to get Jewel closer and closer to her orgasm as Peridot stepped it up, as she fingered her even harder then before while licking and sucking on her clit just as hard. After just a few minutes of this triple attack of pleasure from Peridot, Jewel could not take it any more and jumped over the edge.

"OH, PERIDOT!" Jewel yelled out to the heavens as she began to cum hard and her juices poured all over Peridot's face, and fingers as Peridot continued to lick up her juices as Jewel laid back on the beach panting heavily from the orgasm that she had gotten from Peridot. Once she was finished cleaning up Jewel, Peridot crawled up Jewel's body and laid on her chest as Jewel's arms slowly wrap around her into a loving hug. Peridot smiled as she hugged her back and slowly began to rub her pussy lips against Jewel, who looked down at her and smiled as she asked, "Want to have a little more fun?"

"Y-yeah." Peridot said smiling as she blushed heavily from began asked that and Jewel smiled back at her as she pulled her up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips while slowly rubbed their pussy lips together. Peridot moaned into her mouth and began to massage Jewel's chest as their pussy lips continued to be rubbed against each other and moans escaped both of their mouths as they held each other even tighter then before while making out even more, and pressing their pussy together even more as Jewel wrapped her legs around Peridot's waste. This allowed Peridot to rub her pussy against Jewel's a little harder and gained even louder moans from both of them with their second orgasm of the night began to get closer and closer with each second the rubbed their pussies together. Both Peridot and Jewel could not last more then a few more minutes before they rubbed their pussy's together one last time, and they both let out loud screams of pleasure as they began to cum at the same time. They both screamed out in pleasure and arched they backs as their combined juices poured onto the snowy sand of the beach as they both laid with Peridot laying on top of Jewel, and panting heavily from their simultaneous orgasms.

"Peridot, I love you." Jewel said smiling as she looked down at Peridot and kissed her on the lips lovingly, which Peridot happily accepted before pulling away and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, too." she said smiling as she looked up at Jewel and then cuddled up into Jewel's arm as Jewel was now carrying her like a baby, which made Jewel giggle.

"Your so adorable." she said as she leaned down and kissed on the lips before laying back, and holding her like this for a few moment and enjoyed having her in her arms, with them both naked, and snow falling on top of them. As they held each other and looked up at the snow, they could hear some clapping from above them and as they looked, they could see Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl standing by the beach house doorway.

"You two did great." Steven said smiling as his and his girlfriends continued to clap from watching the show they had just put on the beach. Jewel and Peridot looked at them with a little blush on their faces before they began to giggle as Jewel got up off the beach with Peridot still in her arms, and carried her back up the stairs and through the doorway as the other moved aside to allow them in. Jewel walked over to the couch and sat on it with Peridot on her lap.

"So, what do you think of winter?" she asked her smiling as she held her Peridto to her and watched as Peridot thought for a moment before smiling back at her.

"It was quite an enjoyable evening and I have to admit. It was pretty nice." she said smiling as Marble and Pupkin woke up from their long nap, and barked together as they ran down the stairs and hopped into both of the laps. This made Jewel and Peridot laugh out while petting their pets, and enjoying their quiet night at home after their wonderful, and loving date in the snowy wonderland of Beach City.

The End.

* * *

f


End file.
